Where it Begins
by Butterfly Kisses 8i8
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year. As if dealing with a new DADA teacher (youll never guesswho) wasn't enough, he now deals with some foreign emotions. Be ready for some plot twists, fluff, and peanutbutter!
1. Le Soupe

Harry walked down the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive. It was a house that Harry DIDN'T call home. But he will tell you who does. If you ask Harry, "Who calls Number Four Privet Dr. home," then he will answer unto you, "Why the Dursley's of course!" If he doesn't answer that, then you, my friend, are talking to an imposter!  
  
Harry walked in to the kitchen at number four privet drive. "Uncle Vernon," Harry started in an American accent, he had lost his British one because he went to Hogwarts for two long, "Being a WIZARD and all, and doing all sorts of MAGIC,  
and going to HOGWARTS…." Harry did not have a point, he just wanted to see Uncle Vernon's face turn purple to see if it really could happen like it says in the books. Before his face could go truly purple Dudley came in with the post. "Daddy Vernon, you have letter." The whole room went silent. Petunia ran into the room. "Should I get the letter opener?" She asked importantly. Vernon Dursley could hardly believe his eyes, and ears while we're at it. Petunia actually got off her lazy bum! "Yes pudding, get it. But not slowly, I would like it quickly." She got it pretty quickly too.  
  
Uncle Vernon Dursley was accepted to Hogwarts! "Oh Drat! This happens all the time!" he then ripped up the letter, "This has happened ever since I was a wee boy of five. Little do they know that I am a GREAT muggle. Hagrid said so." Petunia Dursley looked longingly at the ripped up pieces of paper on the table. She want to add them to her soup, or as they say in Beaxbatons, Le Soupe. NOT THAT PETUNIA GOES THERE ON WEEKENDS OR ANYTHING!  
  
Harry the Potter ran upstairs as fast as his legs could carry him with out making him trip and fall and have an embarrassing moment. Once he got into his room he cried a puddle, why, only I know.  
  
Harry thought long and hard. He could go to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts or he could go to just plain regular Hogwarts, or he could stay at the Dursleys and be around the girl he shared a summer of love with. Well, she did have sweaty hands, so Hoggy Hogwarts it was.  
  
Dudley had his license and could now drive in his car that he owned since he was a wee boy of five. "Harry J. Potter, what time doth your train leave, for I will take you there!" Dudley asked and stated, he did both in the same sentence.  
  
"It leaves at 10 o' clock, so we won't have to leave 'til five minutes before then!" said Harry  
  
"Harry that doesn't seem vary smart, you'll get stuck in the last compartment and end up with best friends you really wish weren't"  
  
"What are you trying to say? We can leave EARLIER??!?"  
  
"Yes, Harry J., yes we can, cuz!" Dudley said only twice.  
  
So hand not in hand, they crawled into the car and Harry navigated, but definitely not with his wand because he's not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Just then and owl came through the window, it had a letter from Cornelius Fudge!  
  
2 Harry,  
Thanx 4 all your help with killing Voldy last nite! U can now du magick wheneva U want! Ur gr8!  
Heart Corny  
  
Boy were they not late at all! Harry could now do magic wheneva he wanted to. In fact they even had time to stop at Burger King and ask the drive thru speaker if they could have a booger, if they really are the booger king! 


	2. Casholine

Finally they arrived and Harry had never known a night as dark as this. He was back on the Hogwarts Express on his way back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a wizarding school that e had been long attending for the last five years, ever since he found out his parents weren't killed in a car crash. At that very moment in time, Ginevra Weasley glided into the train compartment. She was not merely Ronald's kid sister anymore! She had grown this past summer into a blossoming whoa-man. The kind of girl that made Harry want to run and hide…..and come back with flowers to give to said girl!  
  
"Harry there's something I've been dying to tell you!"  
  
"Then how come you are still alive if you've been dying." This is what Harry said on account of he is the funniest boy at high school!  
  
Ginny almost died laughing but then his eyes that she could get lost in forever told her it was about time to stop and get down to business. "Harry, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Any thing for the one I love!" Harry said hoping that she would (AN: sorta think this is funnier) catch on that it was SHE that he loved.  
  
"You see," She started really wishing she could call him hot stuff, "I want to be the seeker this year. Not you. I am the better player and ever sinse women had the right to vote and play quid itch, we've grown to be better than men like you!" Ginny said, but that she was really saying was, 'I love you!!!'  
  
Harry Potter thought about this for a moment, but was really surprised at Ginny's stupidity. Big H, as Dudley came to calling him, was given a life long ban from playing Quidditch just the year before; had she forgotten?  
  
"I'd rather die (than get in your way). I guess I'll see you at tryouts (where I'll be rooting you on). You're going down (in history as the best Quidditch player ever)!" said Harry, forgetting all the important parts.  
  
Before 'Nevra could give Harry an answer Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and another creepy mystery guy (whom Gregory had the feeling was slowly trying to replace him) walked into the compartment. "What the heck are you doing in the first compartment?" said Draco finding Harry in the first compartment for the very first time. He recalled the first time he ran visited Harry in his compartment that was far from the first in his first year! "Every year you are always running late and are always in the last compartment. Your being absent your second year was vexing enough, but now this? You're going to pay!"  
  
"Would you like that cash or charge?" Harry said on account of he was the funniest boy at high school, but also because he is the richest boy at Hogwarts and didn't want to be beaten up by the sexier, more powerful wizard.  
  
"Even Better, But head, or should I say POT head!! I was just planning on making threats and such and calling sexy 'Nevra here poor, and then walking out of your life forever, but if you are willing to offer me cash, or as Dumbledore says, casholine, then that will settle the matter." Said Draco Lucious (AN:  
are you trying to say Draco's dad, or luscious, like the adjective?)Malfoy knowin that the Snacks n' Sweets trolley went from the last compartment to the first compartment and he would sit in the last one and say (using Harry's casholine of course) "I'll take the lot!" Then no one else could have anything to eat with out pretending they've lost a toad and then go "looking" for it in Draco L. Malfoys far from the first compartment.  
  
Harry was hoping that this certain sexy person that he was talking to would ask for casholine. "Would you mind if I gave that to you in MUGGLE money" said Harry making sure not to say "MUGGLE NON-LEGAL money" which was what Harry was prepared to offer him.  
  
"That's fine Big-H....................." Said Draco while at the same time wishing he could have such a cool nick name like that. He could multi task. (AN: I was going to give Draco a cool nick name but Big D was already taken! So if any one has any WONDERFUL suggestions for a nick name for Malfoy, Draco L. do tell me in all caps!)  
  
Harry handed Draco a handful of Monopoly money and Draco's eyes went wide with delight. Then with a skip and a wink he apparated out of there. Just then 'Mione apparated into there.  
  
"What was that draconian masterpiece doing in here?" she asked hoping that Ron would feel the love vibes she was sending to him via love-mail which is akin to e-mail but with love, but Ron didn't answer because he was getting some love-mail and wanted to check it. Too bad she or he didn't leave a name.  
  
Harry spoke up, "Hermione, I think you have bigger concerns…you're in your sixth year of Hogwarts."  
  
"You mean I should be worrying about my NEWTs and life after Hogwarts?" asked Hermione like when children ask their parents about things.  
  
"No," said Harry frowning, "You're in your sixth year of Hogwarts. Your hair has yet to straiten out, and you aren't yet known as the hottest girl in your year. According to most people, that should have happened in your fourth year. But ah, well, I know you can do it."  
  
"I say," said Ron, speaking up for the first time. "Remember how we were stuck in the same compartment as Professor Lupin that one year? I think we did it again. Of course, this person is only 10, but he has a briefcase, which truly indicates he must be a teacher." 


End file.
